


Lena finds out Kara's secret... no, the other one

by orphan_account



Series: Supercorp fluff and smut [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Super! fluffy, porn stash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena finding out Kara isn't straight. Pure fluff.Because they don't always have to bang as soon as they find out they like each other.





	Lena finds out Kara's secret... no, the other one

Lena sat on Kara’s couch, waiting patiently for her friend to return. The blonde had rushed out twenty minutes ago, with the same excuse about Snapper that she used two days ago. She had just nodded, smiling softly as the door slammed shut, rattling on its hinges. She wondered briefly how many doors Kara has had to replace. Flicking from one news channel to the next, it wasn’t long before she saw Supergirl putting out a huge apartment fire. Kara would come home smelling like smoke, and Lena would pretend she didn’t have a sense of smell. 

 

She knew why Kara hadn’t told her that she was Supergirl. She assumed it was for the same reason Lena refused to acknowledge that she was in love with her best friend. Neither of them did well with negative change, and both confessions came with a high risk of that. Besides, Kara was straight.

 

Lena had promised herself a long time ago that if she ever found out that Kara wasn’t 100% straight, she would take the plunge and ask her out. It was a pretty low risk deal. Kara was about as homegrown as they came. Reaching up to toy with her earring (a habit she only allowed when she was alone, fidgeting had been... discouraged) she realized it was missing.

 

Shuffling around on the couch, she checked her lap and the cushions around her, not finding it immediately. Standing, she lifted the cushion, finding that it had fallen in the crack. Grabbing it up, she almost didn’t notice that the fabric of the couch under the cushion seemed… odd. Lightly pulling at it, it came away to reveal a small hidden compartment, roughly the size of the large shoe box that was hidden inside it. 

 

“Super secret alien hiding spot. Check.” Chuckling, Lena tilted her head, considering. “Screw it.” She already knew Kara was Supergirl, what was the harm? Grabbing the box she settled on the couch, opening it up. She stared into it a few long moments before she laughed, long and hard. 

 

She had fully expected some weird rocks, maybe a planetary map or something more… science fictiony. Instead, she found porn. Of the lesbian variety. 

 

“Lena!” jerking her head up, she saw Kara standing in the doorway, mouth open and eyes wide. Holding up the box, Lena smirked.

 

“Is this yours?”

 

“No!” Kara blurted, flushing when Lena raised a brow. “Well, yes, but…” the blonde trailed off, seemingly unable to believe what was happening, looking from Lena to the box and back again. _Not straight_ , Lena thought.

 

“Will you go to dinner with me? Like a date.” Lena’s breathless question seemed to throw Kara off guard, and she stuttered a moment before forming a mostly intelligible response.

 

“I-I… dinner? Yes. I would like… yes.” 

 

Lena wasn’t sure what to say now, and she just smiled like an idiot, happy as fuck, while Kara did the same. She hoped she could gather her wits a bit before their date. 

 

Looking into bright blue eyes, it seemed highly unlikely.

 

 

 

Tada!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, lemme know:) accepting prompts, love ya'll


End file.
